1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller and, more particularly, to the baby stroller that can be folded together with a chair directly to provide a simple, easy and quick operation, and with the chair folded while connected to a stroller frame directly to reduce the storage volume of the baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 to 4 for a conventional baby stroller, the baby stroller comprises a stroller frame having an independent seat base 1 and a baby seat 10 capable of being sheathed and mounted on the seat base and capable of changing a direction of the seat 10 simply and quickly. However, the seat 10 is protruded from the stroller frame. Thus, when the baby stroller is folded, the size (which refers to the folding volume) is too large (or too high) as shown in FIG. 4, and the too-large size or volume causes inconvenience to the transportation or carrying of the baby stroller. If the seat 10 faces backward (as shown in FIG. 3), the seat 10 will interfere with the stroller frame during the folding process. Thus, the baby stroller cannot be folded directly. When the seat is facing backward, it is necessary to remove the seat 10 before folding the baby stroller. Obviously, such operation not only involves a complicated procedure, but also requires separating the stroller frame and the seat 10 before folding the baby stroller, so that parts may be lost or missing easily and so that the transportation and carrying of the baby stroller becomes inconvenient.